Rory's prom
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Prom week/season in the Hollow
1. Chapter 1

Rory's Prom

One Friday night on the way from from Friday night dinner Lorelai and Rory are in the jeep

''so the prom is next Friday night'' Rory says

''Really so are you going to go?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know maybe we'll see I don't have a date or a dress''

''oh I think you should hunnie it's your senior prom it's a once in a lifetime experience that you shouldn't miss''

''you missed yours'' she says to Lorelai

''I know and it's definitely something that I'm not too thrilled about and if I could go back and do it right I would'' Lorelai tells her

''so why all of a sudden do you care if I go or not it's just a dance and I don't dance

'' I don't care if you go that's your decision so why are you flipping out and making this such a big deal?'' Lorelai says

''I don't think I'm making this a big deal out of telling you about this I think your the one that's making a big deal out of whether I go to this stupid thing or not and yelling at me and not helping me make my decision any faster'' Rory says harshly

''ok ok enough calm down cool off... so what are you going to wear?''

''oh I don't know I don't have a dress and it's a little too late to buy one'' Rory says

''I don't think it's too late to buy one the prom is a week away kid we have plenty of time to shop and look maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow and shop and try them all on until you find the one you want and then we can go and pick out some great shoes and jewelry to match the dress and pick out a hair style that will look great on you then we can go out for a nice lunch I'll pay my treat'' Lorelai says

Rory laughs

''ok and I was thinking like really cute and curly for the hairstyle'' Rory says

'' what color dress do you think you want to wear?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know yet'' Rory says

''do you have a date for the prom preferably someone really cute?''

''no and that's part of the reason why I don't want to go to prom is because I don't want to look like a loser showing up at prom without a date because girl's are supposed to have dates to go to the prom and since none of the kid's at school like me I will be stuck listening to Paris and Tristen arguing over which one of them will make me miserable first'' Rory says tiredly

''aww or it will be all sparkly and wonderful and special and a night that you will remember for the rest of your life'' Lorelai says in a trying to cheer Rory up tone

They finally get home and head inside

''you want to watch a movie babe?'' she asks Rory

''no I think I will just like to go to bed I'm just really tired'' Rory says

''ok you feeling ok?'' she asks and feel's Rory's cheeks and forehead because of her rapid change of behavior

''yea I'm fine it's just been just a long week a really long week that's all night mom

''ok night babe feel better ok?'' she kisses her daughter's cheek

'' I will'' Rory says and she walks to her door and shuts the door

Lorelai just stands there looking concerned then turns off all the lights downstairs and goes upstairs and changed into her pajamas then goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and gets into bed then lights the light and lays down and goes to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rory's Prom

In the middle of the night Rory wakes up and goes upstairs and crawls into bed with Lorelai

Lorelai wakes up and opens her eyes slightly and smiles then wraps her arm around Rory and goes back to sleep

In the morning Lorelai sees that Rory is still in bed with her she smiles and kisses her daughter on the forehead then carefully gets up so she doesn't wake Rory then gets her clothes out and takes a shower then gets dresses and goes downstairs to write Rory a note the note reads ''hey kido went to work thought I'd let you sleep you need it be home at 11 be up and ready to go and I think you should really reconsider rethinking about your decision about not going to the Prom love mommy'' she leaves the note under a new box of pop tarts then grabs her purse, cell, and keys then leave's the house and locks it up and drives over to the Inn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rory's Prom

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''Hey sweetie what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing'' Lorelai says as she goes over to the coffee machine and pours herself a cup and sips it then turns around

''Rory and I just had a little disagreement last night and it didn't go so well''

''oh about what hunnie?'' she aks Lorelai

''well about the prom it's next week on Friday night and she doesn't want to go she probably just feel's obligated to Friday night dinner and doesn't want to go to Prom because she doesn't want to miss dinner because Emily does that to you she makes you feel like your obligated to her and Rory will make herself feel so bad about missing dinner because of Emily's voice in her head telling her that she must not miss any dinners and Rory doesn't like hurting people's feeling's'' Lorelai tells her

''WHAT!'' Sookie says

''what that is crazy and you told her that that is crazy and that Prom night is a special night that she shouldn't miss because it's a once in a lifetime experience that only happens once and that she will remember to tell her children on their prom night and if that she misses it she will be sorry and regret it later that she missed it?'' Sookie says

''she said she doesn't want to feel rejected and like a loser showing up without a date but it's her decision she is 18 and can make her own decision I'm not going to force my daughter to go to the prom if it's going to make her uncomfortable and miserable all night long and she threw it all back in my face saying but you missed yours and I told her I know and that it's nothing something I'm proud of and that if I could go back and do it right I would so maybe she will think about it and change her mind'' she sips her coffee and just looks at Sookie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rory's Prom

When Rory wakes up she gets out of Lorelai's bed and leave's the room

''MOM'' she calls there's no answer so she goes downstairs' and sees a piece of paper under a box of pop tarts so she reads it then eats a pop tart and goes into her room to grab her clothes and goes back upstairs to shower and get dressed then leave's the house and goes to Lane's for a bit


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rory's Prom

When Rory gets to Lane's she knocks on the door

Lane answer's the door ''hey come on'' in she let's Rory in

''thanks'' Rory says

Lane closes the door behind her

''hey come on I need to talk to you and I don't have much time I have to be home by 11''

''ok well come on let's go upstairs then''

''ok'' Rory says

The girls go upstairs and go into Lane's closet and both sit down on bean bag chairs

''so what's going on?'' Lane asks her

''well as you may know the prom is Friday night'' Rory says

''yea...yea and?'' Lane questions

''I really don't want to go'' Rory says

''Why!'' she questions Rory

''because 1) I don't have a date 2) dance's just aren't my thing I hate dancing 3) I don't want to feel like a loser showing up to the prom without a date 4) I don't want to look ridiculous in front of a bunch of kid's who haven't accepted or like me 5) I don't want to be miserable and uncomfortable and pouty and sulky al might listening to Paris and Tristan arguing over who can make me miserable and want to leave first and it's really hurting mom more than it's hurting me because I don't want to go but she wants me to go but I've never even been to a prom and neither has she because she got pregnant with me and she loves me so much and she wants me to experience a night that I will remember for the rest of my life and never forget and that it only happens once you only get to go to a senior prom once'' Rory says

''you went to the Chilton formal and also went to that party at Madeline's house with all those Chilton kid's'' Lane says

''yea but the Chilton formal turned out bad at the end between Dean and Tristan so we left early and the party I sat in a different room and read maybe I'll just go to make mom happy maybe she can come with me as my date so then I won't be alone and I'll at least I'll have someone to talk to if I get bored and or want to bail early so that way she will get to experience a high school prom'' Rory says

''that's a good idea'' Lane says

''I'll just have to ask my school first if it's okay to do that'' Rory says

''oh I'm sure it is and your grandparent's can pull some strings to make that happen if that's what is going to make the both of you happy'' Lane says

''just because my grandparent's have connections with the school doesn't mean I need to be treated differently from the other student's just because my grandparent's are the Gilmore's and they have money and can buy and talk their way into anything I want to do this for me with no help and have it happen and I don't ask for thing's ya know I get what I get or what my mother can give me and I never ask for more you know that's not the way I was raised and this is the one thing I would like to share with my mom if I could have 1 more thing before graduation something that will be really special to the both of us so we can say that we both went to the prom together to tell our kid's someday'' Rory says

''wow that is really touching and I think she is going to be so happy and cry and hug you tightly once she hears this'' Lane says

''yea...ok I think I'm going to ask her this feels right... ok I should go mom and I are going prom dress shopping today thanks for letting me talk'' Rory says

''ok anytime have fun cya later''

''bye'' Rory says as she leaves the closet and leave's the house and walks home


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rory's Prom

When Lorelai gets home she gets out of the jeep and goes up to the door and tries to open it but notices that it's locked so she unlocks it and goes into the house

''Rory! she calls but there's no answer so she thinks hum that's weird to herself and there's no note

Rory gets home and notices that Lorelai's jeep is in the driveway so she runs inside

Lorelai hears a door open

''Rory is that you?'' she calls

''yup'' Rory says

''hey where were you are you ready?'' she asks her

''yup and I went to Lane's for a bit'' she tells her mom

''oh ok'' Lorelai says

The girls leave the house, lock it up, get into the jeep and start heading to the mall

In the jeep the girls talk

''so have you given any though about changing your mind about going to the prom?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I haven't... I can't'' Rory says

Lorelai ''gasps Why Not!'' she questions with concern

''well for one thing it's on Friday night which mean's Friday night dinner we can't miss that it will just freak grandma out'' Rory says

''yea but I can handle those freak-out I've done it I will talk to her about not having Friday night dinner next week besides you are graduating next week and they aren't paying for your tuition anymore so we aren't their obligation anymore since I gave them back their money and Friday night is all about you my baby girl the most specialist night and biggest night of your life'' Lorelai tells her

''no my wedding night will he the most specialist night of my life'' Rory says

''ok...ok'' she turns red because she just got what Rory just said and now she gets to start thinking about that

They finally get to the mall and go in and shop


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rory's Prom

Monday afternoon in class before lunch is lecturing

''and that is what the quantum Theory is we will pick up on this tomorrow and have our last test on Wednesday the bell rings for lunch have a good day and read the chapter and Study!'' tells the class

The whole class leave's but Rory stays behind

''um excuse me Mr. Danes?'' Rory says

Miss Gilmore... says

''could I possibly talk to you for a minute please?'' she asks him

''yea sure go ahead take a seat is this about the material?'' he asks her

''thanks and no'' she tells him

''ok so what's going on?'' question's her

''well as you know the Prom is coming up on Friday night'' Rory says

''yes I do'' says with a big question mark on his face

''ok well I don't know if you know this about me or not but my mom had me when she was 16 and never got to attend her senior prom and this really means a lot to her that it's my senior prom and I don't have anyone to go with so do you think that it would be ok if I would be able to bring my mom it would mean something really special for the both of us to attend the same prom because we are the Gilmore Girls and we do everything together''

''you would have to check with the headmaster'' tells her

''well I was kind of thinking that you would do it for me because you know you are my favorite teacher'' she gives him the puppy eyes and the baby face and Lorelai's pout that make's people give in

''ok ok yes I'll ask him'' ' he tells her

''really thank you thank you thank you… you have no idea how much this means to me'' she says to him and gives him a big hug

''wow your.... your welcome'' he says and embraces the hug back

''ok I should get to lunch'' she says and smiles

''ok have a good day'' he says and smiles as he watches her leave his classroom


End file.
